conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Monarchy of Superior
) König/Königin von Superior ( ) Superian Kuningan/Kuningatar ( ) Kongen/Dronning av Superior ( ) Kung/Drottning av Superior ( ) Itaåçaå/Wiåyaå Gichigami ( )|border = federal|his/her = his|incumbent = Henry III|image = HenryIII.jpg|incumbentsince = February 7, 2017|heir_presumptive = Prince Frederick|first_monarch = Charles I|formation = April 6, 1867|appointer = |style = His Majesty}}The monarchy of Superior is the foundation of Superian government and the monarch functions as the kingdom's sovereign and head of state. Limited by the constitution, the King has very little actual political power, and his duties are mostly fulfilled by the President who is the head of government. The current ruling house is the House of Dubois which descends from the House of Columbia and . The current monarch, Henry III ascended to the throne following the assassination of his father, King William II, on february 7, 2017. Henry III 5 times great-grandfather Charles I was the first monarch of Superior. The monarch and his immediate family, along with his family within an immediate generation constitute the royal family while extended family constitutes the royal household. As sovereign, the monarch undertakes various ceremonial, diplomatic, and representational duties to advance the interests of the Superian people. History Early years The Superian monarchy was established in 1867, 6 months after the seccession of Superior from the USA. The monarchy had its beginning among German immigrants to the Midwest who were among the founders of Superior. They wanted a monarchy in order to restrict WASP power over the government and enhance there own influence, through a monarchial head of state. They choose to name the german prince Charles as king, as a german king from a powerful family would best suit there purpose. After much debate between Republicans, and monarchists the monarchists won, but not without controversy or suspected intrigue. The monarchy was esstablished by the First Constitution of Superior in 1867. With a balance of powers between the various branches of government. Succession Upon the death of the Monarch, the heir apparent will immediately ascend to the throne and receive all the rights, honors, and privileges it employs. The President of Superior is obligated to state ¨The King/Queen has died! Long live the King/Queen!¨ when announcing the death of the monarch, and the president is the first to announce the news to the public. Afterwards a 7 day autopsy is conducted, by the appointed royal coroner. With every oath, and pledge conducted by a governmental official, it must end with the afforementioned phrase. In addition an official state of Mourning is declared in the nation, for the 3 days following the death of the monarch, schools and bussinesses are closed. The mourning will not end until 13 days following the monarchs death, when the official funeral will be held. During the state of mourning all flags must be flown at half-mass. is used to determine the next successor to the throne, and his/her eldest male issue would automatically take precedent, over all of their other male relatives. Though following the recent law change, the law will shift to male preference allowing females to inherit following the death of Henry III. Succession is based on age and gender, along with blood closeness to the monarch. List of Monarchs